Traditional slip bobbers or “slip corks” are used during fishing to provide an indication that the hook (and the bait on the hook) on the end of the fishing line placed in the water is being eaten or at the very least moved by a fish. Current slip corks are connected to the fishing line in either one of two ways: (1) the bobber is allowed to slip along the fishing line until it comes to a line-stop at the proper depth, but the line-stop does not lock the bobber in place, i.e. it allows the bobber to slip freely between the bobber and the hook or (2) the bobber is attached to the line so that the bobber does not slip along the fishing line. In either case, the distance between the hook and the slip cork is the depth the bait is located when fishing.
Current types of slip corks have been met with several drawbacks. Slip corks which are always allowed to slip fail to maintain the fishing bait at the desired or a consistent depth. Slip corks which are permanently attached to the fishing line may be sufficient when fishing in shallower bodies of water, but present difficulties when fishing at greater depths because there is a greater amount of fishing line between the slip cork and the hook. This larger amount of fishing line between the hook and the slip cork (the amount of fishing line between the hook and the slip cork is also referred to as a “cast leader”) increases the difficulty when casting the line into the water.
There are some types of slip corks that may be locked in place at a desired depth, but current designs for these types require that the slip cork be locked in place prior to casting, which can create a cast leader of increased length which is difficult or impossible to cast (e.g. if you are trying to fish at a depth of 15′ or more).
One example of fishing in which a prior art slip cork is used is traditional “float and fly” fishing. This type of fishing employs a bobber or slip cork fixed to the fishing line with no way of automatically locking or unlocking the bobber. Typically, the “fly,” which is actually a small lead head hair jig, is fished at a depth of 10′-15′ below the bobber, creating a long cast-leader which is difficult to cast. Other types of fishing include using a lure or bait which typically sinks when not retrieved (such as a swimbait, spinnerbait, or lipless crank bait), and which is difficult to maintain at consistent depths when presenting or retrieving the lure.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved slip bobber or slip cork which allows for consistently fishing at various depths, and while eliminating a long cast leader.